


Through my Headphones

by CCKurusu



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Cute, First chapter is up for debate on whether it's platonic or romantic, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Red String of Fate, but pretty much every other chapter should be obvious, just adorable boys being cute, romantic relationships, very very cute, very very short chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCKurusu/pseuds/CCKurusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot compilation for the relationship between Hwanhee and Xiao.<br/>Updated chapter: Being able to see the red string of fate was incredibly interesting and fun. The only bad thing? Xiao could blatantly see that there was no string attached to his own finger.<br/>Who needs some stupid string, anyways…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through my Headphones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tired Hwanhee listening to music and a curious Xiao.

The flow of different melodies drifted through the ears of none other than Lee Hwanhee. He couldn't help but slightly bob his head to the music as the other members in the car tried their best to nap while they could. A small smile rested upon the boys face while the song had switched over to something different. This time it had a bit of a softer tone.

  
Just as he was drifting off to sleep, Hwanhee felt a small poke on the side of his stomach. Opening one eye and pulling a singular earphone out, the teen looked at the culprit, who just so happened to be his best friend, Xiao.

  
"Did you need something?" He grumbled slightly to the pink haired male. Xiao shrugged before pointing at the earphone that rested in between Hwanhees pointer finger and thumb.

  
"Watcha' listening to?" The question brought a chuckle to bubble out of the older boy. He placed the earphone in question back in his ear, taking the opposite one out and handing it to his friend.

  
"Here, why don't you listen?" A smile brightened onto Xiaos face as he grasped for the small piece. Without a moments hesitation, he placed the earphone in its rightful place and laid his head down on Hwanhees shoulder. After yet another chuckle, Hwanhee laid his head atop of Xiaos.

  
The two intertwined their fingers before drifting off into a deep sleep filled with elegant music passing through their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering this is my first fic and I wrote this at 3 in the morning plus it's the smallest thing ever, it definitely isn't my best. Nevertheless I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!  
> I may turn this into a pile of oneshots but idk we'll see!


	2. Music to my Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the people Hwanhee could fall in love with, it just had to be the only straight male in his choir class.  
> Why did god enjoy playing him like this?

A sharp sigh traveled past Hwanhees' lips. What an amazing predicament he found himself in. Out of literally every male in his choir class, he had to fall for the only straight one. Why, oh why, does the lord like to mess with him like this.

  
The boy unintentionally stared at the pink haired teen that stood only a row ahead of him. Of course, at that moment, this kid just had to be pulling out the cutest aegyo the world had ever seen.

  
The aegyo. Oh, the aegyo.

  
And that wasn't the only cute part of him. No no, that wasn't even the START. There wasn't a single part on this kid that WASN'T cute! The way he talked, the way he walked, even the way he SAT was adorable! Whenever he wanted attention, his lips would puff out. How he would hold his cheeks whenever he got excited. Everything this boy did just made Hwanhees' heart flutter more than it probably should.

  
And, of course, the boy just HAD to choose Hwanhee as his favorite person to hang off of.

  
"Hwanheeee~!" The bubblegum haired boy sang to the other. Speak of the devil. He wrapped an arm around the brunettes shoulder whilst donning a bright smile that could outshine any star in the entire galaxy.

  
"Ah- Xiao...!" That was when he remembered- Had he been staring that whole time? Was he caught? Oh god, please don't say Xiao had caught him staring!

  
"Hwanhee, Hwanhee!" The boy continued. "I think you should audition for the solo!" The solo? What solo? Hwanhee whipped his head towards the whiteboard.

  
"Solo Auditions starting tomorrow" had been written across it in blue ink. Well, that explains it.

  
"Why should I try out?" He wondered aloud. "Why don't you try out?" It was odd that Xiao wanted the other boy to audition, considering he probably wanted the solo just as much as anyone else in the room.

  
The pinkette shrugged. "Because your voice is beautiful?" Hwanhee eyes narrowed. That definitely wasn't enough of an explanation. "I dunno, maybe I just wanna hear you sing it? The song seems like it would fit your voice the best! Cmon, you're one of the best singers in this class! Show it off sometime!!"

  
The brunette ruffled the through his hair, a pink hue lightly dusted upon his cheeks. One of the best singers on the class? No way, that wasn't him. Xiao was definitely exaggerating so he could get his way. He looked back up at the bubbly boy, only to see his eyes shimmering and shining with hope.

  
Now how in the world could someone say no to a face like that?

  
"Fine!" He gave in. "If you really want me to that badly, I guess I have no choice but to comply!"

  
A high pitched "YES!" screeched out from Xiaos throat as he threw himself at Hwanhee. "You'll do great! I'm rooting for you!" And with that, he skipped off, humming an unidentifiable tune.

  
"Anything for you." A smile plastered upon his lips as Hwanhee walked over to the teacher to discuss any details he needed to know about.


	3. Heard it Through the Red String

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being able to see the red string of fate was incredibly interesting and fun. The only bad thing? Xiao could blatantly see that there was no string attached to his own finger.  
> Who needs some stupid string, anyways…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last chapter for this compilation! But don't worry, I have many different ideas coming up for these two, as well as others- so make sure to watch out for those!  
> As a side note- You should definitely listen to "No Strings Attached" by NSYNC while reading this. Because... Just because ^-^

The red string of fate. He had heard it before as some sort of Chinese legend having to do with a red string on your pinky being connected to your soulmate- or something like that. Well, whatever it was, Xiao could see it. Very clearly, too. Almost every single person in the classroom had a red string tied to the pinkie finger on, what seemed to be, their dominant hand.

Almost everyone.

Looking down at both of his hands, the pearl haired teen let out a bit of an over exaggerated sigh. Nothing. Nothing was attached to either of his pinkie fingers. How come he was the only one without a red string attached?? Xiao wanted to experience love too! He wanted to hold and be held, wanted to spoil and be spoiled. He wanted companionship.

Maybe he should just get a dog...

"What's wrong, man?" Xiao's classmate, Gyujin, had made his way over to his desk. His string had looped and knotted itself all the way out the door. He couldn't remember if he had ever seen the other end of that string before.

After shoving his hands into his pockets (as if Gyujin could see the embarrassing fact that there was no string attached) Xiao laid his head down against his desk.

"Nothing's wrong." He groaned. "I just haven't eaten breakfast today and I forgot to pack lunch so I'm sooooooooooo~ hungry~!!" Well, he wasn't wrong. His lunchbox had been forgotten on the counter at his house. It definitely was a sad sight to see when he was excited to pull it out once lunch time was announced.

He peaked up to see that his classmate was just shaking his head. Xiao was notorious for being a complainer, but he was cute and pretty popular among his classmates. Gyujin pat his pink fluff of hair.

"Let's head to the cafeteria. I've got a bit of cash so I can buy you some lunch." The younger boy shot up in excitement.

"Really???" After a few screams of joy, Xiao did not hesitate to begin dragging the other down the hallway.

That is, until he face planted into someone turning the corner and the both of them ending up on the ground. Gyujin snickered at their screw up.

"I'll be waiting in line, Xiao. Don't take too long."

The pink haired boy shuffled about. The first thing he saw after gathering his surroundings was a couple of books.

"Ahhhh.... Shoot..." Snapping his head towards the voice, he then saw a boy about his age. Said boy was bunching together a pile of papers that had been scattered across the floor.

Xiao realized that he should definitely apologize. It was his fault for running in the halls, of course. He knew this, but no words made their way past his throat. Xiao stared at the boy, and for multiple reasons.

One reason- the boy was gorgeous. Fluffy brown hair with light blond highlights, skin that looked so unreal that it resembled that of a porcelain doll, and just... The atmosphere of the other. Yeah, that was kinda weird, and Xiao knew that as well. He just felt... Relaxed. He had only been near this guy for barely a minute and it felt as if all of his problems had vanished.

Gosh, were there drugs in the juice he drank this morning???

"Oh! You okay, man?" The boy held out a hand in front of Xiao.

There it was, the second reason: This boy had no string attached to either of his hands. It wasn't something that was completely unheard of, but so uncommon that it was weird seeing someone else with the same difficulty.   Eyes wandered up from the hand, to the face. This was definitely a doll. There's no way someone could be this pretty.

"Uh- oh! Yeah! S-sorry about, y'know, running into you! Lunch makes me a little crazy sometimes! Ahaahaha-" Wow if that wasn't the worst first impression, Xiao didn't know what was. After ruffling through his pink locks a few times, he finally laid his hand atop the others.

That was when it happened.

"No no, it's totally fine! It was only a couple minutes ago that I was doing the exact same thing!" The other boy had been talking, but Xiao was too amazed by what had been happening to their hands to listen.

Or more specifically, their pinkies.

A tiny light had lit up across the both of their hands. After tracing a small heart, a red ring placed itself onto each pinkie. Once he pulled his hand away, Xiao could clearly see the red string plop onto the ground.

Because Xiao hasn't answered, the other boy held out his hand once again.

"The names Hwanhee, by the way! You are?" Hwanhee. Xiao's eyes locked on the boy in front of him. His face turned a color similar to his own hair as he, yet again, placed his hand in the others.

"X-Xiao." He sputtered out. "My name is.... Xiao."


End file.
